


Pink’s return

by yatule



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yatule/pseuds/yatule
Summary: What would happen if Rose/Pink came back after SUF? How would the other characters react? How would she react?Set several years after the end of Steven Universe Futur
Relationships: Amethyst/Pearl (Steven Universe), Blue Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe), Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe), Pearl/Pink Diamond (Steven Universe), Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), a lot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. Steven

Several years after Steven decided to live on his own he and Connie decided to move in together and after got married. Now respectively 34 and 32, they still occasionally spent time with his gem’s family but they both decided to live normal lives. Steven stoped his training, almost never used his powers but he kept on seeing his therapist. Connie on the other hand liked going to space from time to time often with Lion who otherwise kept living as he always did.

The Crystal gems had a hard time adapting to life without Steven but soon found things they liked to do. Homeworld gems kept adapting to their new lives even if the most loyal ones were still serving the diamonds. But it was not a relationship slave/owner anymore. They had breaks and could earn things if they wanted to. They had jobs. A lot of jobs were created on home world since it still needed to fonction and the planet was in serious need of fixing.

Blue Zircon was elected as the leader for a few years, the tale about her accusing the diamonds of murder to their faces was pretty popular.  
White Yellow and Blue still had control over Homeworld but it was more diplomatic than anything else. They traveled to their many colonies trying to install a sort of constitutional monarchy.

Blue and Yellow finally admitted their love for each other and were now in a relationship, as were Spinel and Volleyball. The two gems found each other easily and were spending almost all of their time together except when Spinel went to play with the diamonds as Volleyball was still not comfortable around them.  
Greg, now nearing his 60, retired, bought himself a house and visited Steven and Connie from time to time. In their conversation the idea of him being a grandpa came several times but he would never push when they said they still wanted to wait, they wanted to be sure that their family was as stable as it could be.

But far from all of this happily ever after, on a dead colony that was once filled with organic life, were a few gems who were not pleased with the situation. It has been long enough that almost everybody forgot about them.   
Brooding in what used to be a kindergarten were four gems. An era 1 ruby with her gem where her left eye should be, an era 2 Lapis, an aquamarine with her gem on her left cheek and finally an emerald with her gem on her right eye. All of them had one thing in mind: revenge.

Holly blue Agate was in the zoo when all it’s resident decided to stop on a moon near an old colony. The humans wanted to visit and taste the food that could be found only here and the gems wanted to explore. For once she decided to go outside for a bit. She stayed on what looked like to be a path. Something under a rock caught her attention. Convinced it would be one of the Amethysts pulling a prank on her she decided to go, ready to give her an earful.

Instead she saw a little blue gem.

“Come with me Agate. I got a deal for you.”

“What could you give me?” Holly asked warily.

“Don’t be like that. Come and I’ll tell you.” 

“Alright.” She said, resigned.

They walked for a short time and came to a stop in the shadows of a large tree.

“Now that we have a bit of privacy... Emerald? Where are you?”  
  
“Right here.” The gem landed from the tree. “Don’t yell like that.”

“An Emerald? What is the meaning of this?” Holly asked, with a touch of apprehension.

“Emerald here got her whole fleet and her favorite ship taken away from her because of Steven Universe. Isn’t that right?”

“It is.” Confirmed Emerald.

“The diamonds must have decided that it would be best.”

“Indeed they have. But under the influence of Steven Universe! Her sole purpose and life taken away from her... and you. You commanded an entire facility directly under Blue diamond’s authority and he took that away from you too! Now you have to live with all these amethysts and those humans... don’t you wish you could get a little revenge? Just so we could prove him and everyone including our diamonds that this is not the right way?”

“I imagine that to speak such things you already have a plan.” Holly thought out loud. “We will be lucky they won’t punish us afterwards...”

“They dont punish anyone anymore right aquamarine?”

“They don’t. And yes we have a plan. We just need you to bring Steven Universe, and only Steven Universe to the prime Kindergarten on earth. Should be easy for a gem like you.”

“What do I gain from this?” Holly asked. “And almost nobody hears from him anymore.”

“Once we’ve done it will change everything, everybody loves change now, they will love this believe me.”

“We need you to bring him to us in 10 cycles.” Emerald said.

“Do we have a deal, Agate?” 

“Anything for the diamonds.”

“Of course.”

The gems went separate ways. Agate went back to the zoo and started to think of a plan. 

A few days after, on Earth.

Holly blue was running from warp pad to another trying to find exactly where Steven was living and found him in ocean town in a little house a few hours before she had to bring him to the kindergarten.

“Come on you can do this. They’re just going to be a bit rough just so the diamonds can understand none of this is right.” Holly said trying to convince herself.

Holly steeled herself and made herself look exhausted and terrified. (Which isn’t that hard since it’s pretty much how she’s feeling). She ran to the front door and pounded on it.

“Steven! Steven please! We need you!”

“Hi holly, what’s wrong?” Steven said as he opened the door.

“The zoo crashed in the kindergarten! Some gems are cracked and some humans aren’t moving anymore!”

“But i thought I gave you a lot of healing essence!” Steven said, confused.

“The containers broke. Almost all of them.”

“There’s no more time to waste then let’s go.”

They took steven’s car to head to the warp. They got to the crash site but something felt off to steven.

“Holly? Where’s the crash? Where the zoo? Where’s everyone?”

“Just after this turn hurry!”

They ran. Steven was about to ask another question but was lifted of the ground by water arms. He screamed and looked around him. He saw them, two fusions, there was bluebird and another one he never met before, she was teal but he couldn’t recognize her components, she was the one holding him with water so he guessed a lapis lazuli but the other one he had no clue.

“What are you doing!” Steven yelled, clearly afraid but trying to make sense of the situaton.

“We’re sorry Steven” bluebird spoke “but as you know things gotta change. And you will not be a part of this one.” Bluebird smirked.

“Wha...?”

Before Steven finished his sentence bluebird flew straight toward where the other fusion was holding him. Steven only got the time to see she was holding a breaking point before it was too late.

Holly blue watched with horror as bluebird shattered steven’s gem, no, she told herself, Steven’s Diamond. For a moment none of this felt real to her. Surely they didn’t just do that. They were just supposed to make him see reason. Holly couldn’t stop watching, even as bluebird retracted the breaking point from steven’s organic body. There were a few shards here and there but mostly blood. A lot of blood.   
For a time she thought that Steven would get up but noting happened. His body was drained of all color but his shards were as pink as they could be.

“Finally we’re done with that. We have to go and wait for a bit.”

The two fusion unfused and aquamarine spoke. 

“Let’s get out of here. We will regroup at the moon of the old colony, nobody says a thing about this.”

The four of them went to the warp and disappeared one after the other.  
Agate on the other hand was still next to steven. She didn’t realize that she fell to her knees at one point but she didn’t care for now.  
What have they done? Why? Was it really going to change something? What was going to happen?  
But most importantly how would the crystal gems and the diamonds react to this? She had to tell them. Now. There might still be hope for him. At least that’s what she told herself when she ran to the warp to go directly to the temple.

When she arrived, there was nobody, she called for pearl for a moment, everything either too slow or too fast, unreal. After what felt like hours there was a sound behind her, the temple opened for Garnet to step out.

“What do you want?”

“It’s steven he... he”

“What about steven? what...”   
Garnet stood still for a second. Pearl and Amethyst entered the house and stopped their chat once they saw the scene before them.

“G? Holly? What is it guys? You two look like you saw a ghost, right P?”

“We need to go now” Garnet urged “no time to explain.”

“What? Where?”

“NOW.”

Garnet made sure everyone was on the warp pad and took them directly to the prime kindergarten. Once they got there she ran leaving the others behind.

Amethyst and Pearl ran after her pulling out their weapons, they expected a fight. Once they turned at the corner there was no fight. Just Garnet kneeling down visibly crying in front of a body surrounded by blood.  
Pearl arrived first. The sound she made when she dropped to the floor almost stoped Amethyst had she not wanted to see what was happening to leave her friends in such a state.

It was the sight that made her stop. Amethyst stood, unmoving, her weapon forgotten, and watched the scene before her. The first thing was the color red. It was in a puddle, on the ground, next were the bits of pink. They were everywhere, some bigger than others. And finally the color white. It was steven’s body, steven’s face. His eyes were still opened.

Amethyst wasn’t crying but wished she was, so she would know what she was felling. So she turned to Garnet.

“Huh, Garnet? What... what is this? Why? How?”

“I didn’t see that coming Amethyst. Steven... he told me he didn’t want me to look into his future, that he didn’t need it... I... I should have.”

“But how... Holly blue! Where is she?“ Amethyst looked around them but saw nothing.

“She was with us in the warp.” Garnet said.

“Well can’t you tell me where she is? Use you vision do something!”

“It doesn’t work, Amethyst. I can’t see anything.”

“Ugh! Pearl do you have any idea? Pearl?”

Pearl was on the floor sobbing her hands on her mouth and her eyes darting between steven’s body and the pieces of his gem scattered on the floor.

“Ok guys, lets think for a second here. Maybe we can save right? Garnet?” Amethyst said, trying to think instead of panicking.

“We could try but I don’t think his essence is gonna work on it’s own.”

“Then we’ll use all the essences of the three diamonds with it come on! We have to! Pearl get up!”

Pearl didn’t move.

“I said GET UP!” Amethyst yelled, clearly upset that her friends weren’t doing anything. “We don’t have time for this! Garnet say something!”

“Amethyst is right pearl. We gotta do it for him, you of all gems know this.” Garnet began to come back to her senses. “I pick up his body you two take every shard, it’s best to have everything.”

That seemed to get pearl moving. Amethyst found six shards an pearl four, they tried to reform the diamond, the process causing pearl to collapse again but there was a missing shard.

“You two got all of them?“

“No, one’s missing.” Amethyst answered.

“Yes, it... for the size of the dia... of the diamond it could be relatively small so in one piece. But Amethyst and i searched everywhere, it’s not here.” 

“Maybe it’s the one who did it that took it?”

“Could be. We gotta try anyway, take everything you found, I’m picking steven up and we’re going.”

Pearl insisted to take all the shards herself, leaving Amethyst to watch as garnet took steven into her arms.

“Garnet wait!”

“What is it Amethyst?”

“Hold on I think I saw something. Can you put him down?“

“We don’t have time...” Garnet began to walk.

“I saw a shard in his body!”

“What? Where?”

“In the hole.”

Amethyst was right, a shard was stuck right where his gem used to be, only a bit of pink could be seen. She asked garnet not to move and concentrated to shapeshift to catch the shard without touching anything else. Amethyst asked pearl to show her his gem to put the last shard in place. Fortunately the gem was now complete.

“Let’s go.”


	2. Rose

They warped back to the temple and immediately got to work. They first tried to put a bit of Steven’s healing essence onto his body, knowing that the others diamonds essence would have no effect on organic matter, but nothing happened. Disappointed but not defeated they put his body on the couch and worked on fixing his gem. They poured the content of all four bottles into the bath, unknowingly just like steven did for jasper, and pearl carefully lowered his broken gem inside.

Not a single sound was made as they all waited for something to happen. They hoped for pink steven to come back and to fuse with his human side to save Steven. But nothing happened for a moment. The different colors slowly went to the gem, Pearl could feel the shards fusing with each other. After a few minutes there was no color left in the bath, just the water, so pearl let go of the gem to allow it to reform.

Nothing happened, Pearl took the diamond into her hands an began to examinate it.

“I don’t understand, There isn’t as single crack left, it’s perfect! Why isn’t he reforming yet?” She asked confused.

“Maybe he needs time. When we saw him reform his gem didn’t have any damage to it. How long did Rose take to reform?”

“The hum... the only time i saw her reform she took three days.”

“Then we will wait. Maybe he wont take as much time as she did. I hope for his body.”

And so they waited. They put his gem on the couch next to his body, just to be ready when he reforms. Pearl stood watch, her spear drawn out. The slightest noise putting her into fight mode. Garnet tried to regain her futur vison without any luck. Amethyst tried to sort out her feelings, but still couldn’t, so she decided to keep pearl company, to help her.  
After one day Garnet got out of her room. She looked at pearl who hadn’t moved and amethyst who was in the kitchen eating something.

“Did any of you told Greg about this?” Garnet asked.

“Oh shoot, i totally forgot about him! Pearl?“

“I am watching steven, i didn’t think about Greg.”

“Do you think we should call him or go see him.” Amethyst thought out loud. “Maybe we could just tell him to come here as soon as he can, might be safer.”

“Good idea amethyst, do it.” Garnet said.

Amethyst called Greg and tried not to worry him to much, which failed, but she did hide the true situation from him. For the few minutes it would take him to make the trip at least.

As soon as amethyst hung up Greg took the first bag he had along with a couple of clothes and got to his old van. The ride to the beach house wasn’t long but he still tried to make it shorter. Amethyst told him something was wrong with Steven and that he would want to see him. He truly hoped it was something to do with Connie or other non life threatening stuff like aliens trying to destroy the earth.  
Greg killed the engine, took is bag and went to the house. Not bothering to knock he went right in and was greeted by a spear right to his face.

“Oh, Greg. Sorry. You can come in.” Pearl said as she lowered her spear.

“Is everything ok? Where is steven?”

“Greg. You might want to take it slow...”

“Where is Steven!” Greg asked becoming quite agitated.

“On the couch.”

“Steven? You’re ok there buddy?” Greg sais as he approached the couch. “No.... no no no.”

Greg touched his son’s face to wake him up.

“Can’t you see that he’s cold? Bring him a blanket!”

“Greg... Steven isn’t...“

“NO! He’s cold! He’s sleeping! And stiff... why? It can’t be...”

“We’re sorry Greg.” Garnet said.

Greg took Steven, into his arms, his now stiff and cold body doing nothing to comfort Greg.

“What happened? Was there an accident? Why is he all covered in blood? Where?”

Greg lifted Steven’s shirt only to find a gaping hole right under. It was too much, he vomited on the floor not able to take it anymore. The three gems helped him clean up. he finally saw his gem on the couch, placed in a little basket just to be safe.

“What’s happening?” He looked lost.

“Steven’s gem got shattered.” Garnet answered.

“Why are you saying that his gem is shattered? His gem is not shattered right? I mean, it’s right here!”

“We fixed it but it hasn’t taken form yet, we’re still waiting.”

“Ok, so not everything is lost right? He’s going to do exactly like what you told me happened on homeworld and its gonna be fine.”

“That’s what we’re hoping for.”

“OK. Ok. I need to breath a little.”

Greg got out and started crying before the door was closed.

A couple of hours later it was now morning. Still nothing happened. Pearl hadn’t moved an inch, Amethyst was still in the kitchen and garnet watched over Greg who ended up in his van to sleep for a few hours.

“You want something P? Like tea?”

“No thank you, Amethyst. I can’t right now.”

“I get it don’t worry. You wanna rest for a bit? I can watch over him?” Amethyst tried.

“I prefer to stay here, and you know we don’t need to rest.”

“Still feels good...”

“We don’t need to feel good! We don’t deserve to feel good! We had one mission! To protect steven and look how he’s doing right now! He might be dead because of us!” Pearl screamed.

“Wow wow!, don’t go all crazy on me again! And we’re not the one who shattered him!” Amethyst yelled back.

Pearl took a moment to breath.

“You’re right, I’m sorry, but we didn’t protect him and look...”

“I know pearl... I know.” Amethyst said and hugged pearl. 

“Glad to see you’re not fighting anymore.” Garnet said as she got out of her room.

The two gems didn’t have time to answer as the diamond began to glow. Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl watched as it slowly rose into the air and began to take form. First was pink diamonds form quickly replaced by rose quartz and then Steven. But something wasn’t right. Instead of solidifying as Steven, the gem’s form continued to change and settled on Rose Quartz. The same dress, the same hair, everything was as they knew her.

The others gems were shocked, Rose didn’t have full consciousness yet but they already were lost. It wasn’t steven. Steven was dead. Rose was back.

Finally Rose opened her eyes. She looked around herself, she looked at her old friends and payed close attention at their expression. She saw garnet without her visor, tears in all of her three eyes. She saw Pearl her hands in a familiar way on her mouth her eyes overflowing with tears. And she saw amethyst. Amethyst wasn’t crying. She was frowning.  
Rose didn’t understand what was going on. Why was she here? Where was here? But most importantly, how could she be here. That’s when she remembered Steven and tears started to come to her own eyes.

“Where’s steven?” Rose said.

“I don’t know you tell me! Why did you take his place?” Amethyst asked.

“I didn’t do anything, I don’t know...” Rose answered, confused.

“Well look behind you! Look what happened!”

“What?”

Rose turned around and saw Steven. She approached carefully and kneeled slowly beside him. She raised her hand to touch him but stoped. She turned to look at the other gems her eyes full of questions but the three of them adverted their eyes, even pearl didn’t answer her. Instead she looked toward the entrance and spoke slowly.

“We... someone has to inform Greg about this.” Pearl said.

“Greg? Is he here?” Asked Rose, almost hopeful.

“He’s in his van outside the house, but I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to go see him now, Rose. Especially now that we know Steven is really gone.”

“Oh Right I’ll just stay with Steven then.”

Pearl went outside to speak to Greg.

“You know it’s probably your fault right?” Amethyst accused Rose.

“What...?”

“Amethyst now is not the time.” Garnet said.

“When is it gonna be then? You know it, I know it, even Pearl knows it! Everything that ever happened is because of her!”

“I said not now!”

“Fine!” Amethyst stomped into her room.

“What is she talking about, Garnet?”

“Spend as much time as you can with Steven.”

“Garnet?”

As Garnet walked to her room, Rose started crying. None of this made any sense to her she had so many questions and yet she felt like she knew everything.

At the same time Pearl was waking up Greg. He wasn’t in good condition and it wasn’t about to improve any time soon.  
When she told him, he cried and went to find comfort in her arms. A few minutes after he calmed down and he didn’t seem to have any emotions in him anymore.

“Is rose still here?”

“She was when I went to speak to you. She is probably with Steven now.”

“Ok. I... I don’t know if I can see her now but i feel like i want to? And we’ll have to plan his burial. And contact everybody, and every gems, and Connie! Pearl, what about Connie?”

“Oh dear... she doesn’t know. I’ll call her right away.“

While pearl called connie Greg went inside.

They talked for a bit and Greg lunged himself at Rose. The two hugged and spoke fo a long time before Greg found the courage to begin the process of burring his son.

The next morning Greg went to the city for all the formalities and Rose decided that it was better if she went to her room before connie arrived. It would also be a way for her to really think about everything.

Pearl heard Connie before she saw her.

“Someone’s here? I’m coming in!” She made a beeline for the couch and she wept.

Pearl went next no her and put her hands on her back. In between sobs connie tried to speak.

“You know... He... Steven, he, he went to help them!”

“He went to help who?”

“The Zoo! They... they crashed and holly said there were casualties and they ran and he told me after and i thought he was still with them so I... I didn’t Check on him!!! I should have I... What if someone attacked them, Pearl? How are they? Are they all dead too?”

“We didn’t see anything of the zoo when we went to look for him, I’ll try to see what i can find. Do you want me to leave you alone for a bit?”

“Thank you, Pearl. And that would be nice.”

A few hours later Greg returned, he saw connie and chatted with her, mostly about Steven. Pearl returned not long after and went to find amethyst and garnet inside the temple. She decided not to bother Rose.

“Hey guys... I hired people for Steven’s...,he sobbed once, for Steven’s funeral. They’re on their way, shouldn’t be too long. It’s gonna happen tomorrow so we gotta call everyone he would have wanted... so let’s get started.“

Everybody went to call those who didn’t know. Connie called her parents, Garnet and Amethyst went around the city and at Little homeworld, Greg called Andy, Pearl went to Rose.

The next day Gems and humans were gathered around a coffin. Earth tradition was respected, everyone wore black clothing.

Each one of them had something to say about their friend, their husband, their son.   
Everyone but his mother who stayed behind hidden from the others by Pearl’s suggestion. She was left to weep in the shadows of a tree as Steven was lowered into the ground, as Greg was the first to put dirt followed by Connie and lion, as the others did the same. Everyone watched as the employes took the shovels and finished to burry him. 

As they left she decided to go to his grave. They were flowers of all colors on it, some had notes attached to them. She took her time to read every single one of them.


	3. Little Homeworld

Rose was on her way back to the temple. She thought about all the people she saw at the funerals. She saw humans, some she remembered and younger ones. Most importantly she saw gems, of course there were Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl. She saw others that she didn’t know like a lapis and a peridot but there was a gem that worried her.  
Bismuth was back.  
Was she the reason Pearl told her to hide? If it was the case did they know what she did to bismuth? Once again, too many questions.

As she walked she began to notice more gems walking around, talking, laughing, just existing. She was amazed that some of them were with humans. Out of curiosity she started following them, none of them paying attention to her. 

But the more she followed them the more she saw gems with deformities. Horns, stripes, spikes, deformed members... everything reminded her of corrupted gems. Could it be that Steven and the gems found a way to heal them? She started to walk faster until she saw a city that wasn’t there before with what looked to be a windmill at it’s center.

“Might as well go, it’s not like they seem to want me there...” Rose told herself.

As she walked in she started to look around she saw Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond’s Pearls. She watched them as they held arms and talked together. She wondered how they escaped Yellow and Blue.

Rose walked toward them but began to notice gems looking at her and whispering among themselves. She knew them, they were all her friends, they all fought at her side in the gem war. But none of them seemed happy to see her.

“Rose?!” Rose looked around, trying to see who was talking to her. “Is that you, Rose?”

She finally found her, a pink agate with her gem on her right hand, one of the few she managed to rally to her cause.  
Agate approached her, at her side were other gems, quartzes, larimars... They all let Agate speak.

“It is really you, I could remember that dress everywhere, and they told us that Steven Universe died. But nobody said you were back.” Agate got closer until she was right in front of Rose. Even with their size difference, Rose being taller than pink Agate, she seemed to look down on Rose.

“Oh Agate,” Rose said happy to see her friend was back but still wary, “I’m glad to see that you’re alright, and all of you of course.”

“Save it. No more sweet talk.” Agate said with a clenched jaw.

“What do you mean?”

“You even have the nerve to come back like this. Is this another mockery? Just to laugh at us? Is it still a game to you?”

“Agate I, I don’t understand, I’m not playing any games.” Rose backed up a few steps.

“Stop insulting us! Stop lying to us!” Agate approached suddenly and punched Rose in the face. “We know what you are, My Diamond.”

Rose held her face with one hand, the blow was not enough to do any real damage unlike Agate’s words. She stood there watching everyone around her, she said nothing as they formed a circle around her, some of them talking their weapons. She took her hand off her face when the other pink gem drew a dagger from her gem.

“How...”

“Steven told us who he was, the whole universe knows. I really liked that boy, all of us did, but you...”

“Steven told you?”

“How dare you take this form again? You bring shame to the real Rose Quartzes and, I can’t believe I’m going to say this, to the other diamonds.”

“Reform!” “Go back to Homeworld!” The others yelled, they began to become agitated.

“I... I don’t...” Rose searched everyone’s faces, trying to look for a friendly one, anything to help her, anything to calm her, that’s when she saw the two Pearls approach.

“Listen to them, stop the lie, take your real form. Or we’ll make you.” The threat was clear in Agate’s voice.

“This is taking too long!” One gem screamed.

“No, please... I don’t want to fight you.”

“Then don’t.”

Agate lunged herself at Rose who was forced to draw her shield. The dagger bounced on the shield and made Agate take a step back.

“Please stop! I don’t want to hurt any of you! I never have!”

“What are you all waiting for!”

At Agate’s words the gem inside the circle went to attack Rose. Before she could summon her bubble there was a whip around her ankle. She felt several weapons touch her, stab her, punch her. Her leg was pulled from behind her and she fell. In her fall she saw a blue quartz jumping on top of her. She blocked her with her shield as she touched the ground.  
The Agate and a Jasper lunged together. With two gems against her and herself on the floor, Rose had a hard time blocking their attacks. Frustrated, she threw them all back and accidentally poofed 3 gems.

“Oh no! I didn’t mean to! I’m sorry!” Rose looked at the gems on the floor, her hands on her mouth and her guard down.

Pink Agate got back to her feet and saw what Rose did. She took advantage of Rose’s state of mind and attacked. She went behind her, took her dagger, and stabbed Rose in the back. It wasn’t enough to poof her.  
Rose felt the blade in her form, the pain making her move again but too late. On her right side she felt another blade in her chest that made her retreat back into her gem.


End file.
